


A promise of forever

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gift Giving, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mall Elf, Mall Santa Claus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome Twinyards, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: Andrew and Neil spend Christmas being lazy, annoying Aaron and being in love. Perfect.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Works by Fellow Exy Junkies





	A promise of forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P0tatonoah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tatonoah/gifts).



> This is my gift to Noah!  
> I hope you enjoy it! I loved the prompt so much!!!  
> Have a lovely Christmas,  
> Love, your friend, Abi!

Andrew hated the cold. He was used to being eternally hot. In summer he refused to shed any of his black layers, hoodie and all so he was used to being warm. Winter was hell, no, scratch that, hell was hot. Winter was worse than hell.    
He covered his ears with the duvet, curling in on himself more but felt the cold air around him nonetheless. Neil was yet to come to bed, staying up late to complete an assignment due after Christmas break. The door creaked open, a sliver of light showing before the room was shrouded in darkness again. He heard Neil whisper his name and moved up to make room for him. His boyfriend raised the covers (Andrew made sure to hiss in complaint,) climbing in next to him. Andrew immediately nuzzled into him, Neil was usually warm and today was no different.   
“You can’t wear a hoodie to bed.”   
“I can and I will.”   
“You’ll overheat.”   
“And you’ll lose your place in bed if you continue to annoy me.”   
“You’d never do that,” Andrew hummed in question. “You’d be too cold.” Was Neil’s explanation. He hummed again. Neil was correct, as usual, not that he’d admit it out loud. He felt Neil snuggle into him even more, auburn curls tickling his neck. He sighed, contented, kissed his temple and let Neil’s calm breathing send him to sleep.   
  
They both woke up fairly late the next day. Neil often preferred to be up early, getting lots done before relaxing in the evening, however thanks to the current break from college they were getting up much later. Andrew was definitely not going to complain about that. They were planning on going to the mall today to do some last-minute Christmas shopping. It was extremely last minute considering today was Christmas eve but Neil was chaos incarnate so the last three trips to the mall had ended up being the opposite of productive. They’d ended up with tonnes of Christmas decorations and treats though. The house in Columbia was covered in ornaments, candles and lights. Aaron was staying with them at the house, Nicky and Eric were arriving today from Germany to stay with them. Kevin was staying with his dad and step-mom Abby. Aaron had been invited but was too nervous apparently so agreed to go round for Christmas dinner and presents rather than staying over there.   
When they’d woken up properly and gotten ready, they made their way to the car, Andrew driving, and arrived at the mall by noon. It was decked out for Christmas of course and Andrew immediately headed for ‘Santa’s Grotto’, Neil trailing close behind him. 

Kevin’s father, David Wymack had been given the role of Santa this year. He was the owner of the mall so he usually got to play Santa and always gave out free things from the shops to all the kids. Kevin never helped out. He was taller than Wymack so would probably look strange as an Elf, instead opting to help behind the scenes, so Andrew was shocked to see his hanging around. He wasn’t dressed up but he was staring at something. Andrew followed his eye line and finally spotted his brother. Neil was snickering behind him as they walked across to him.   
“Looking good,” Andrew said, trying not to laugh. His twin was dressed head to toe in an elf costume, pointy ears and all.    
“For fuck sake,” Aaron muttered, “I gotta save up for med school somehow, Andrew.”  
“Kevin’s enjoying the show.” Neil pointed out, Aaron blushed, the colour matching the red on his outfit.  “You’ve got it bad huh?” Andrew heard Neil say to Kevin, “Minyard fever.” Andrew smacked the back of his head gently for that. Aaron cleared his throat.   
“How long is your shift?” Andrew asked his brother. Aaron checked his watch.  
“Oh, only another half an hour.”   
“Ok, see you back at the house.” He said, giving his twin a two-fingered salute, dragging Neil hand in hand to get the presents they’d come for.   
  
The presents were quickly wrapped and placed into a bag to take to David’s and Abby’s the next day. Andrew was no wrapping God but he did find the process satisfying so made sure to take extra care making them look nice. It was gone midnight by the time he and Neil decided to go to bed, having watched too many cheesy Christmas rom-coms for a lifetime, (A total of three which was three too many in Andrew’s eyes). They cozied up under the duvet, once again snuggling for warmth until Neil shifted back slightly.  
“It’s technically Christmas day, wanna open our presents to each other now? I got you two so…. Open one tonight and one in the morning?”   
“Sure.” Andrew shrugged, “I got you two as well.”   
“Ah, works out perfectly then!” Neil said getting up, heading to the tree and coming back with two presents. “Pick one.” Neil requested so Andrew selected the rectangle present. He carefully opened the wrapping, revealing a photo frame. It was a picture of the both of them, Andrew had no idea who had taken the picture, They were sat next to each other, hand in hand, foreheads pressed against one another with the biggest smiles plastered on their faces. The background was David’s house so the culprit was probably Abby. Andrew smiled as he saw the small engraving in the corner of the wooden frame.   
_ “Neil and Andrew, It’s always a yes.” _ _   
_ “Thank you, Neil; I love it.” He said, heart full, emotions spilling through his voice. Neil smiled warmly, clearly over the moon that he liked it.  
“I love  _ you. _ ” He replied, Andrew huffed out a laugh.  
“Yes, that too, Junkie.” He leaned forward and kissed him gently, slow and lingering. Neil shuddered. “Don’t get too excited, I’m kinda too tired for-”   
“Don’t ruin the moment Andrew.” Neil laughed.   
“Your go,” Andrew said, making his way to get the presents. He walked back in and smiled as he saw Neil, a look of excitement and anticipation dawning on his face. It made him breathless. “You’re….beautiful, Neil.”   
“Awww, so are you ‘Drew.” Neil smiled, blowing him a kiss. Andrew caught it, of course.   
He collapsed onto the bed, holding a present in each hand.    
“Pick.” He said. Neil thought for a while, brow scrunched up. Andrew longed to kiss the wrinkles on his forehead away.   
“That one.” He said. Andrew gulped. He handed Neil the present, watching with eagle eyes as he ripped off the wrapping and opened the small box. His mouth opened, no words coming out for a minute. The box contained a ring, a simple silver band with their initials carved on the inside. Andrew took a deep breath.   
“I should explain,” Andrew began. “I’m graduating this year and we won’t be together as often so this is a promise that we’ll always be together no matter what, y'know? And also it’s me...wanting to marry you at some point.” He mumbled, blushing as red as Aaron had earlier in the day.   
“Oh my god, Andrew, I...I...Yes!” Neil cried, eyes glistening with the beginnings of tears.   
“Don’t cry because I’ll-” Andrew began but cut himself off when his voice wavered.   
Neil tugged him in for a deep kiss, humming in satisfaction. They put their presents aside and cuddled up together once again. Neil sighed, Andrew kissed the top of his auburn curls.   
“Merry Christmas ‘Drew.” He whispered.   
“Merry Christmas Junkie.”

The End!

I hope everyone has an amazing Christmas,

Love to all of you <3   


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!   
> A lil Christmas joy for you all!  
> I hope you all have a merry Christmas, if any of you are spending it alone and would like someone to talk to please message me on any of my socials!~I'm Jostenlovesminyard on tumblr, twitter and Instagram ( I'm more likely to see it on Instagram)  
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
